charmingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tristan Michaud
: "I also happen to only fancy one particular person. That person is quite remarkable, in my opinion." : —Tristan Michaud to Rasmus Mohr in Serenade Tristan is, to quote Winston Churchill, "a riddle, wrapped in a mystery, inside an enigma". He is the only son of Diodore and Florentine Michaud. He tends to be kind to those he cares about with a bit of a sarcastic edge but he can be outright cruel to those he dislikes. Since the beginning of his fourth year, Tristan has played as a beater for the Gryffindor House team and in the new year of 1885, he landed a beater position in the Juinior League team called the Junior Cannons. Tristan is in love with Rasmus Mohr, a Ravenclaw he met on December 31, 1884 though this is obviously kept secret as is the fact that he is bisexual. Biography Early Years Tristan was born on June 30, 1870 to Diodore and Florentine Michaud. He would soon prove to be their only son. His childhood was not picture perfect but it was not completely horrid either. He was left to his own devices for the most part due to his parents both being selfish sorts of individuals. He ''did ''get some sort of affection from his paternal uncle, Jaques, though unbeknownst to Tristan, the man mainly paid attention to him because it displeased Florentine. In 1876, Tristan had his first signs of magic. In 1879, Tristan and his parents moved to Wales for business reasons on his fathers part. It didn't overly affect Tristan since he was a loner for the most part and didn't really have any friends. Hogwarts Appearance Tristan stands quite tall for his age at five feet, six inches and has an average build for a boy his age. He is right handed. Tristan has a natural pale complexion, due to his heritage, which makes his blue eyes all the more startling. He keeps his brown hair shoulder length. Tristan wears clothing that is typical of an middle class boy on the more wealthy end of the middle class spectrum. He favors darker colors, causing the paleness of his skin to stand out against his clothing. Personality and Traits Notable Relationships Rasmus Mohr Ship Name: Tralfaz. Tristan properly met Rasmus Mohr on New Years Eve when the other boy almost careened into him whilst ice skating. They flirted and in the end, Tristan took Rasmus back to his uncles house where they quickly became intimate and spent the rest of New Years Eve together in wanton bliss. What was meant to be an unspoken on both sides friends with benefits sort of deal escalated as the pair of boys found themselves mutually getting feelings for one another despite the fact they barely knew each other for a month. They soon declared themselves each others and became exclusive on January 20th of 1885. Not long after, on the 29th, they both declared that they loved one another to each other. Fred Harrington Ship Name: Frestan. Tristan properly met Fred Harrington on January 11th of 1885 when he helped the boy deal with a giant rat. After a bit of subtle flirting, the boys had a brief but heated makeout session that turned sour when Tristan realized he wasn't that attracted to Harrington and told him that he looked like a rat. Since then, Tristan has been calling Fred Rat Boy. Rather than simply leave Tristan alone, the Ravenclaw seems to care for Tristan and is rather protective over him. Tristan has come to believe that this is due to Fred being in love with him. Justin Adams One of the only people Tristan actually calls by their given name and allows to do the same to him. Tristan has never told Justin about his preferences as he has never felt attracted to the Slytherin as well as having identified the boy as being completely straight. Jacques Michaud Jacques is Tristans uncle from his fathers side. Tristan is unaware of the stuff his uncle got up to back in France but he ''is ''aware of the fact that his uncle is gay. He used this fact to blackmail his uncle into letting him use the guest room as "a hang out". He suspects what is ''really ''going on but is rarely home anyway and pretty much doesn't really give a fuck. Notes & References Category:Characters